Many animals of high value are kept in a variety of only partially attended, enclosed spaces. Since these animals often represent valuable financial and even emotional investments, and/or may be rare or endangered animals, ensuring the animals are safe is desirable. It may also be desirable to know other information regarding an animal such as whether it experienced medical trauma, is going into labor, has escaped, has been attacked by another animal, or other unforeseen circumstances such as the weather around the animal's environment. Other useful information also includes allowing the owner to more accurately understand specific animal behavior, such as if a specific cow is eating enough, if an animal is normally active, or if one animal is getting crowded out of a food source by other animals.